Traditionally, it has been difficult for golfers to consistently and accurately set their tee height. Tee height is very important for tee shots, since the desired tee height may vary depending on the type of club and conditions on the course, such as wind, water hazards, dryness, height of grass, and the like.
Although there exists a variety of mechanical means for allowing users to determine golf tee height, they have been found to be cumbersome to use, and consistently using them has proven to be ineffective because they are easily lost or broken. Furthermore, current golf tees are not actively informative, and do not provide feedback to a user.